Satoshi Hojo
frame|matsuri =Satoshi Hojo= frame|left|anime Satoshi es amable y tranquilo, aparentemente, a pesar de que claramente se preocupa por su hermana menor y parece que se sienten frustrados o desanimados con bastante facilidad. Both Sonozaki Mion and Irie Kyōsuke describe him as an airhead who has trouble focusing for very long. Ambos Sonozaki Mion y Kyōsuke Irie lo describen como una cabeza hueca que tiene problemas para concentrarse durante mucho tiempo. Satoshi is in the same grade as Mion. Satoshi está en el mismo grado que Mion. La madre de Satoshi y Satoko y su padrastro murieron en un accidente en la noche del Festival de Watanagashi y se convirtió en el segundo las víctimas registradas por el asesinato, las desapariciones Festival Watanagashi. The two of them fell from a viewing platform and into the river—the step-father's body was recovered, but their mother's was never found. El dos de ellos se cayó de un mirador hacia el río, el cuerpo padrastro se recuperó, pero su madre nunca fue encontrado. After his parent's death, Satoshi's aunt and uncle, Hōjō Tamae and Hōjō Teppei became their foster parents, but having the children and thus the town's hatred thrust upon them so suddenly ended only in resentment towards their new charges. Después de la muerte de su padre, la tía y el tío de Satoshi, Tamae Hōjō y Teppei Hōjō se convirtió en sus padres adoptivos, pero que los niños y por lo tanto el odio de la ciudad de empuje sobre ellos tan de repente terminó sólo en el resentimiento hacia sus nuevos cargos. Both Satoshi and Satoko were abused by their relatives, though Satoshi often took the blows for his little sister. Ambos Satoshi y Satoko fueron abusados por sus familiares, aunque a menudo se Satoshi los golpes de su hermana pequeña. This is only revealed by Sonozaki Shion , as she was always concerned that while Satoshi didn't want to make a fuss, Satoko cried and got attention and sympathy, even though Satoshi was ill a result of the abuse. Esto sólo es revelada por Sonozaki Shion , ya que ella siempre se preocupó de que Satoshi, mientras que no quería hacer un escándalo, Satoko gritó y llamó la atención y simpatía, a pesar de que Satoshi se enferma a consecuencia de los abusos. Between the constant abuse, his sister's distrust of almost all adults and outsiders, and the town's ostracization of the Hōjō family, Satoshi came to believe he was the only one his sister could rely on and the only one who could protect her. Entre los constantes abusos, la desconfianza de su hermana de casi todos los adultos y los de afuera, y al ostracismo de la ciudad de la familia Hojo, Satoshi llegó a creer que era el único que su hermana pudiera confiar y la única persona que podía protegerla. According to Meakashi-hen , he murdered his aunt in retaliation for abusing Satoko, or perhaps to prevent future abuse. De acuerdo con Meakashi-hen, que asesinó a su tía, en represalia por abusar de Satoko, o tal vez para evitar futuros abusos. While it is suggested that he may have witnessed his aunt's death in the games, in the anime, Satoshi is said to have killed her or was under so much stress that he believed he had. Aunque se sugiere que pudo haber presenciado la muerte de su tía en los juegos, en el anime, Satoshi se dice que la mató o fue bajo tanto estrés que creía que él tenía. Combined with the stress of taking care of Satoko and the murder, he succumbs to the Hinamizawa Syndrome and disappears. En combinación con el estrés de cuidar a Satoko y el asesinato, sucumbe a los síndrome de Hinamizawa y desaparece. Situación actual Cuando Sonozaki Mion dijo a Keiichi que iba a pedir un informe falso para que la policía podría detener la búsqueda Hinamizawa y al igual que en Meakashi-hen, la policía cree que los consejos que vienen de " fuentes confiables ". Meanwhile, in Matsuribayashi-hen and in Miotsukushi-hen , it is revealed that Irie put Satoshi under heavy sedation in the underground parts of the clinic. Mientras tanto, en Matsuribayashi-hen y en Miotsukushi-hen , se revela que Irie poner Satoshi bajo sedación intensa en la parte subterránea de la clínica. Satoshi appeared in the OVA version of Batsukoishi-hen and was a part of what is arguably a dreamlike sequence. Satoshi apareció en la versión OVA de Batsukoishi-hen y era una parte de lo que es posiblemente una secuencia onírica. During his appearance he served yogurt to Keiichi as part of a punishment inflicted by their club, all the while saying things that seemed flirtatious towards Keiichi. Durante su comparecencia sirvió yogur a Keiichi como parte de un castigo infligido por su club, todo el tiempo diciendo cosas que parecían coqueta a Keiichi. This does not confirm whether or not he is out of the hospital after the events in Matsuribayashi-hen . Esto no quiere confirmar si es o no salir del hospital después de los acontecimientos en Matsuribayashi-hen . Satoshi tiene el pelo rubio y los ojos color rojo-violeta, aunque al igual que su hermana su color cambia dependiendo del artista. He is one year older than Keiichi and slightly taller. Él es un año mayor que Keiichi y más alto ligeramente. The only attire he is seen is either his school uniform, which is similar to Keiichi's and consists of a white collared-shirt with a light blue undershirt, black pants, a belt and black shoes, or his baseball uniform. El atuendo que sólo él se ve, ni su uniforme escolar, que es similar a la de Keiichi y se compone de un collar blanco-camisa con una camiseta de color azul claro, pantalón negro, un cinturón y zapatos negro, o su uniforme de béisbol. Relacion con Satoko: Satoko es la hermana menor de Satoshi. Se supone que Satoko no sabe acerca de la participación de Satoshi en la muerte de su tía, y aún con más fuerza a entender que ella no sabe dónde está o si está vivo, pero mantiene la esperanza de que volverá algún día. There is much evidence Satoshi cares for his sister (at one point, for example, instead of using the money he had to run away from Hinamizawa, he bought a teddy bear Satoko wanted), although he has stated that at times he wishes, or at least wonders what it would be like if, he did not constantly have to take care of Satoko. Hay mucha evidencia Satoshi cuida de su hermana (en un momento dado, por ejemplo, en lugar de utilizar el dinero que tuvo que huir de Hinamizawa, compró un osito de peluche Satoko quería), aunque ha afirmado que a veces lo desea, o por lo menos se pregunta qué pasaría si, no siempre tiene que hacerse cargo de Satoko. Relacion con Shion: Shion tiene sentimientos profundos por Satoshi, y estos sentimientos son la razón principal por la que comete la mayoría de sus asesinatos en Watanagashi-hen y Meakashi de gallina, con el fin de "vengarse" de Satoshi "muerte". Si vuelve sus sentimientos o no es indeterminado, fue por lo general demasiado cansado de cuidar a Satoko que prestar mucha atención a ella y no sabía ni siquiera Shion existido durante algún tiempo después de haberse conocido, como cuando habló Shion fue disfrazado por lo general como Mion . Once he learns about the existence Shion, however, he tells her he thinks "Shion" is a nice name. Una vez que se entera de la existencia de Shion, sin embargo, él le dice que piensa "Shion" es un nombre bonito.En los arcos posteriores, sin embargo, mantiene su última voluntad en la mente y mantiene un vínculo con su hermana-como Satoko. Sonozaki Mion: Mion y Satoshi parecen ser amigos, y Mion invita tanto a Satoko y Satoshi a un club después de la escuela para ayudar a distraerlo de su vida en el hogar desagradable. However, Satoshi is often quite curt when speaking to whom he believes is Mion, but whether this is because of his high levels of stress at the time or general impatience with Mion is undetermined. Sin embargo, Satoshi es a menudo bastante lacónico al hablar a los que él cree que es Mion, pero si esto es debido a sus altos niveles de estrés en el momento o la impaciencia general con Mion es indeterminado. Relacion con Rena: Rena y las presencias de Satoshi no se superpongan por mucho tiempo, pero en el momento en que están juntos en unión de sus experiencias compartidas con la inestabilidad Oyashiro-sama y mental, a pesar de Rena había pasado gran parte de Satoshi y se acaba de empezar. Rena más tarde lamenta no haber hecho más para ayudar a Satoshi con sus problemas y para impedir su desaparición. Relacion con Keiichi: Keiichi y Satoshi nunca se encuentran en los arcos oficiales, aunque lo más probable si Satoshi nunca regresaron, tendría un mal comienzo. Keiichi alberga cierta animosidad hacia Satoshi para el abandono de Satoko y lo ve como poco fiable y, en general una mala persona, a pesar de estos sentimientos se reducen en Minagoroshi-hen . Curiosidades: Satoshi tiene un tiempo difícil de distinguir de brócoli coliflor, muy probablemente debido a su daltonismo, que comparte con Satoko. Debido a la notable semejanza entre Keiichi y los uniformes de la escuela de Satoshi, que se puede entender que Satoshi una vez fue a la vieja escuela de Keiichi. Satoshi parece ser el único protagonista que sobrevive en todos los arcos.